


lyrical hearts

by keijiscoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi as Singer, Alternate Universe - College/University, Band Fic, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fukurodani Week, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Music, Nekoma, POV Akaashi Keiji, University Student Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi and y/n, haikyuu band and university au, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiscoffee/pseuds/keijiscoffee
Summary: [ university and band au ]in which akaashi keiji is a new member of a band in his university and y/n is one too. a battle of lyrics and tunes, but who will win? and what do they strive to win for? is it the title, the praise, the recognition, or their hearts?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. notes & characters

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ────── ⊰  
  
  
  


**_Ohayo_ ** _!_   
  
  


_This will be a university and band au. Where the actual hq!! schools will be classified into bands. To clarify everything beforehand, in this au everyone from hq!! will be in the same school which I decided to name Furudate High, in honor of the creator themself. Their band names will be their volleyball team / school from the actual series itself._

_I will mainly include Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, and Karasuno as the main bands to compete. But the other characters will appear from time to time as I have some plans laid out for some of them._

_*whispers* actually including all of them to compete with one another would be a pain in the ass so I avoided that part- lmao I ain't Furudate ya know._   
  
  


¸.*♡*.¸  
  
  
  


Anyways! Here are some important notes to take note of- lol what nvm that.

Each chapter will be entitled with these symbols to indicate the POVs.

♪ - ** _your pov_**

♫ - ** _akaashi's pov_**  
  
  
  


¸.*♡*.¸  
  
  
  


⊱ ────── {.⋅ **_Characters_** ⋅.} ────── ⊰

** Fukurodani: **

★ Bokuto Koutarou - drummer

★ Akaashi Keiji - vocalist & pianist

★ Konoha Akinori - guitarist

★ Sarukui Yamato - bass

** Nekoma: **

★ Kuroo Tetsurou - drummer

★ You - vocalist & bass

★ Kenma Kozume - guitarist

★ Fukunaga Shouhei - pianist

** Shiratorizawa: **

★ Ushijima Wakatoshi - drummer

★ Semi Eita - vocalist & guitarist

★ Tendou Satori - pianist

★ Goshiki Tsutomo - bass

** Karasuno: **

★ Daichi Sawamura - drummer

★ Sugawara Koushi - vocalist

★ Hinata Shoyo - pianist / bass

★ Kageyama Tobio - guitarist  
  
  


¸.*♡*.¸  
  
  
  


_That's all! Enjoy your journey of being rivals with our pretty setter boy ;)_


	2. prologue

_"_ 𝙇𝙄𝙉𝙀 𝙒𝙄𝙏𝙃𝙊𝙐𝙏 𝘼 𝙃𝙊𝙊𝙆 _"_

_Definition:_

_\- In fishing: the possibility of catching a fish would be zero._

_\- In relationships: the chance of getting the attention of someone is quite impossible._

or is it?

"He's too apathetic. His interests most probably only include music and studies."

"She's too laid back. At this point, I don't even think she's interested in anything aside from music and performing."

—

The moment our gazes locked was the moment I realized I want her to be a part of my life.

**_"Bring it on."_ **

But not until I defeat her in this war of lyrics and tunes.

_Because that's the only way I'd capture her lyrical heart._


	3. ♪ lyric one ♪

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
[ _Iridescent Eyes_ ]  
0:00━━━━━━━━━0:45  
◅◅ ▷ ▻▻

¸.*♡*.¸

**_" WELCOME BACK Y/N-CHAN! "_ **

Squeals instantly greeted me when I stepped right back in the university. Summer had just ended, and today marks my first day of being a second year student. The sun shone through the windows brightening up the dull corridors.

"Ohayo!" I grinned and waved at them, thinking that a simple greeting would suffice. Their screaming only intensified and I just laughed at it.

"You're so popular! I feel honored to be even breathing the same air as you." My best friend commented in a squeaky voice and I rolled my eyes.

"You do know I'm simpler than most of what they make out of me."

"Duh, I was kidding!"

But I got to admit that even though this scenario is overwhelming, it's really flattering at the same time. This school has known me for 2 years now, and I've known them the same way but the crowd and their praises still get me every time.

> _Kyaaah~ She's so kawaii!_
> 
> _Bro, she's so pretty._
> 
> _I know, I could die._
> 
> _Definitely wifey material._

I giggled lightly at their choice of words. I guess I feel humbled enough that they welcome me with such enthusiasm. Although I know that these people aren't only waiting around for me. I'm pretty sure they're waiting for _them_.

> _KYAAAAAAAA!~_
> 
> _OH MY!_
> 
> _THEY'RE HERE!_
> 
> _BOKUTO!_

And as if on cue the squeals got even louder well mostly from the girls. Turning around, there I immediately saw them being led by the hyperactive guy, namely Bokuto. He surely knows how to hype up the audience. He glanced at me and winked which caused me to raise an eyebrow and crack a small smile.

**_So spontaneous._ **

"Omg! He winked at you!"

"Please. We've known him long enough to realize he's always like that." I chuckled and turned around to start walking towards the auditorium. Taking advantage of the fact that most students are still here.

"I was kidding too! Geez!"

Bokuto Koutarou is not only attractive but really approachable as well. I could definitely see why these people admire him. He has the talent, the looks, and the personality. But admiring someone to more than that extent is tiresome, plus _he's one of_ _my rivals._

Their squealing turned to a halt and was replaced by whispers.

> _Oooh. There's a new guy._
> 
> _He's kinda cute though._
> 
> _What mesmerizing blue eyes~_
> 
> _Uhm- it's green._
> 
> _What? It's blue!_

**_A new guy huh? Why are they arguing over eye colors anyway?_ **

Those thoughts didn't linger in my mind too long and drifted off once I sight the stage in the auditorium. A smile automatically plastered on my face, adrenaline rushing through me, and my fingers fidgetting with restlessness and excitement.

"There's that smile."

I look sidewards and I saw _them_. Retaining the smile I have, I excused myself from my friend who was also busy talking to another of our classmates.

"Are you ready to conquer the music world this year?"

I laughed as I take a few steps closer. "What ambitious statement you have there. But let me ask you when was I not ready Tetsurou?"

I greeted my bandmates and teased how I didn't miss them at all.

 ** _Kuroo Tetsurou_** , our drummer was still loud and boisterous. His weird hyena laugh drowned in the noise of the students, but can still be heard by others near us.

 _ **Kenma Kozume**_ , our main guitarist who's distracted with his game, barely looked at me. I ruffled his hair and he just glared at me.

 _ **Fukunaga Shouhei**_ , our dear pianist who is adorable as ever, greeted me with a high five which I enthusiastically returned.

Our student managers mainly _**Yaku Morisuke**_ and sometimes _**Lev Haiba**_ , discipline us and make sure we don't slack off during our band rehearsals and practices. Well, mostly Yaku does because Lev is an outgoing baby who distracts us during our practices. I personally really don't mind because he's too innocent and playful to get mad at, but Kenma feels otherwise.

"Tetsurou," I tapped his shoulder, and he hummed in response while attempting to braid Kenma's hair. But clearly, it was a distraction to make the poor gamer-boy vulnerable so Kuroo could confiscate his Nintendo. "Let's beat them all."

"That's what I like about you," Kuroo ruffled my hair. "Let's do good this year, our favorite _nightingale_."

And after that, he succeeded in snatching Kenma's game which made the latter grumpy and scowling at him like an adorable angry kitten. I laughed at them and attempted to stop Kuroo from sneering at Kenma's defeat.

**_It feels so good to be back._ **


	4. ♪ lyric two ♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please listen to this song when you arrive at the part of Akaashi's thing ;)  
> Free Fall: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXiKPvdn5ww

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
[ _A Spark Ignites_ ]  
0:00━━━━━━━━━0:45  
◅◅ ▷ ▻▻

¸.*♡*.¸

**_Akaashi’s POV_ **

**_TODAY WAS MY FIRST DAY..._ **

... in Furudate High as a second year student. Entering the campus, yells and cheers instantly rang in my ears as Bokuto rampant in the hallways. Students were piling up and greeted the company I was with, with full enthusiasm.

I knew that they were a popular band in this school which is actually **_not_** the reason why I decided to transfer here. You could say that I did not want to deal with Bokuto-san's emotional wails once he finds out I did not drag my feet to enroll in this university.

**_But so far I have no regrets-_ **

> _Uhm. Who's that new guy?_
> 
> _He's so pretty._
> 
> _What mesmerizing blue eyes~_
> 
> _Uhm- it's green._
> 
> _What? It's blue!_

I shuffled past the crowds to catch up with my company, and to escape the whispers and gazes directed towards me. Being the center of attention is really uncomfortable.

**_Why do they keep on staring? I don't like it when they do that._ **

I looked down, embarrassed. My thoughts wandered off to my posture if it was too stiff or slouchy. Or maybe they saw my fingers and thought they were too slender and long than usual. What if they think I'm just not good enough to be trailing along Bokuto-

"Tetsurou! Don't be mean to Kenma!"

The soft yell disrupted my thoughts and I glanced towards the soft voice I've heard.

**_She's only yelling, yet why does it sound like she's singing a tune unbeknownst to me?_ **

I locked eyes with her and her eyes lingered on me. I felt uneasy but I can't break the eye contact either. It was probably only a few seconds of eternity because now her eyes reflected a playful gleam that was now directed towards my back.

"Well if it isn't the Fukurodani members," The guy with the bed head walked towards us, the girl and their other friends trailing behind. "And their new owl."

"HEY HEY HEY!" Bokuto placed his arms around me much to my dismay and I glared at him. "Don't pick on my very own vocalist here, Rooster-head."

"Ueue!?" The rooster-head moved closer to Bokuto, their foreheads almost touching. I slipped through Bokuto's arms and escaped from the dumbasses. "What you call me spikey?"

_"Rooster-head."_

_"Spikey."_

_"Bed-head."_

_"Grandpa."_

"HEY! Just because I have white hair doesn't mean I'm old!" Bokuto whined.

**_Goddamn, rooster-head. Good one._ **

"Akaashi!!! Back me up!"

**_Whatever._ **

"Bokuto-san, he isn't lying."

"Akaashi!!! Don't bring me up just to let me down!"

"But I didn't even bring you up-" I breathed deeply. "Yeah. You look like a baby Bokuto-san. Very handsome and cute."

His smile of victory flashed through, blinding the entire auditorium. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration now. The girl with the soft voice giggled and I glanced at her. Her (h/c)-colored hair strands slid on her face as she trembled with every laugh.

**_Not only her voice and beauty are mesmerizing, but also her laugh._ **

I felt my cheeks heat up probably because of the crowd beginning to form in the auditorium. I looked away and engaged in the conversation between Konoha and the others. Her giggles still rang in my ears and it really made me think...

**_They should put up airconditioners here._ **

¸.*♡*.¸

After the long boring orientation in the auditorium, we were finally dismissed but for the reason of club screenings and activities. From what I've heard, Furudate High was famous because of their utter emphasis on musical activities. They held a _battle of the bands_ every whole school year, and that's probably the reason why a lot of students here are well-known.

The **_Battle of the Bands_** is the most anticipated school-related activity in the university. Too much anticipation, that the competition instantly begins a month after school starts. Well, that's what I heard from Bokuto-san anyways.

"Akaashi," Bokuto went towards me with a grin stretched on his face. "You don't have to worry about your club. Okay? Leave it to me, I got this."

"Of course you should," Creasing my eyebrows in response. "You were the one who got me into this."

His expression changed, and I know what that look is.

"I swear to god Bokuto-san if-"

"You just have to sing."

"Uh- What?"

I knew that I was to be assigned as their vocalist but based on his tone of voice, he meant something else. I blink my eyes in frustration and embarrassment. Bokuto scratched the back of his head while the others were snickering behind him. Clearly enjoying the _struggle_ of their friend.

"You see," Bokuto trailed off. I just stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Theclubhastogothroughscreeningssothatthememberswillearntheirplacefairandsquare. SoevenifyouaremybestbestfriendinthewholeworldIcan'treallydefytherules."

He spoke too fast which earned him fits of laughter from the group. I would probably be laughing with them too if I _was not_ part of the subject interest. Unfortunately, I am. I sighed.

**_I guess I have no choice._ **

"Okay, Bokuto-san. Where should I go through the audition?"

His face lit up and dragged me to their club room. They must be really good to even have the school provide them with their own club room. Or maybe Bokuto-san whined his way to have it? I'll never know.

¸.*♡*.¸

**_Third Person POV_ **

The raven-haired boy positioned himself in front of his future bandmates. Well, that is if he passes this so-called audition they're having. He took one deep breath and kept the millions of thoughts running in his mind at bay. As he straightened his posture and placed his slender fingers on the piano keys, he muttered to himself that he can do this. Then he started to press his delicate fingers on the keys, getting lost himself in the melody he created.

[ _Play: Free Fall by Johnny Malik | Live Acoustic_ ]

_**♫ " This mystical abyss, that we're staring at, that we're taking in. " ♫** _

_**♫ "** _ _**Is a magical eclipse of exponential bliss, every moment infinite. " ♫** _

Everyone had their mouths hang wide open the moment the iridescent-eyed boy sang. As mesmerizing as his color-changing eyes were, his voice was purely angelic with a raspy hint to it. It sounds just like the calming ocean waves together with the rare cool breeze in summer. It was everything the band was missing.

 _**♫ "** _ **_We get high, we go low, up and down, here then gone, beautiful ebb and flow._ ** _**" ♫** _

_**♫ "** _ **_We're on the rise as we're falling, nothing next, nothing before this, sinking but it feels like soaring. " ♫_ **

Honestly, Bokuto just made up that reason just so he could brag about that his best friend had a great voice. It was already made up from the start that Akaashi would be the vocalist despite the screening processes of other contestants.

_But this, this glued everything together._

As Akaashi finished the last line of the song, his eyes directed towards the door where he saw a young lady wide-eyed staring at him. He was flustered and thought if she heard it and if she thinks his voice was bad, judging by the looks of her stare.

But in reality, the latter was in trance. Her nails dug in her palms while listening to the boy's performance the whole time.

**_It's so beautiful._ **

She thought but she didn't show that. Instead, she stared at him with a challenging look on her face. Of course, as the current vocalist of her own band, she wouldn't allow herself to be fazed by this amateur in front of her. She held her chin and mouthed,

_"Bring it on."_

The boy was caught off-guard but when the hidden competitive spirit inside of him unconsciously ignited, he smirked, accepting the challenge.

Now Akaashi has had the reason to develop a relationship with her. Even if it's either a bond of _rivalry_ or _friendship_ , he was fired up.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_a/n:_

_media and song used belongs to their **rightful owners**. i used them purely for visualization purposes. thank you :)_

_let me know what you guys think about this chapter <3_


	5. ♪ lyric three ♪

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
[ _Let the Battle Begin_ ]  
0:00━━━━━━━━━0:45  
◅◅ ▷ ▻▻

¸.*♡*.¸

**_THERE'S ONE THING I HATE AND LOVE AT THE SAME TIME._ **

That familiar adrenaline rush surging through my veins making my whole body tingle with excitement and at the same time fear. Exactly what I felt when I heard the iridescent-eyed guy sang. His voice, how do I describe it? It was soft, clear, and calm with the right hint of raspiness. And that feeling of awe of wanting to get lost in a trance in it more but at the same time having the burning desire to not lose to him, is the _thing_.

"Y/n," Kenma called out. I glanced at him. "Are you threatened?"

"Uhm what-"

"You know well enough what I'm talking about."

I blinked my eyes at him.

"I'm not," _and it's true._ "I don't feel anything but even more pumped up and excited."

He looked at me weirdly, and I beamed at him. "Sure it _might_ be tiresome having to compete with another good performer, but if your rivals are not at _that_ level of being good, then are they even your rivals?"

Sitting inside our own club room having our own peaceful lunchtime, my bandmates' peals of laughter echoed and teased me for my overconfident statement.

"Gee chibi-chan," Kuroo cooed and ruffled my hair. "You're never this pumped up, unless when rehearsals and competitions are nearing. Could it be that Fukurodani's new vocalist got you like this?"

My eyes widened internally.

"I- Baka!" I slapped his arm. "Why would you think that?! I'm always pumped up whenever we talk about this Tetsurou."

"I was just kidding," Kuroo laughed. "But you were surely defensive a second ago."

> "Am _not_ , Tetsurou."
> 
> "Are _too_."
> 
> "Am _not_."
> 
> "Are _too_."
> 
> "Eh! Stop it already."

"To settle this then," Yaku butted in with a devilish grin on his face.

**_Oh god._ **

"What do you think of Akaashi then? Is he good-looking or not at all?"

Now everyone had wide grins on their faces. Those grins urging me to blurt out what's on my head.

**_They really must be thinking that this will make me flustered? Please._ **

"I guess he's pretty," Assuming Akaashi is the vocalist we're talking about, I answered straightforwardly and they all cheered. Uttering all kinds of impossible like setting me up with Akaashi and talking to Bokuto to make his friend go out with me.

But honestly, I feel nothing. It does not bother me at all. 

_**Sure, he's pretty. But being in a relationship with a guy with that face? That would be a disaster.** _

"Hey," I looked up and they were all staring at me. Their yelling died down, and even Kenma who was busy playing his game had dropped it and stared at me with eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay?" Lev asked.

I beamed at him. "Of course! I love seeing you guys happy." _And that's true too._

"You looked down for a minute there," Fukunaga pointed out.

**_Did it really show through?_ **

Yaku put his arms around me which I gladly let him. While the others just smile apologetically.

"That was insensitive of us. I'm sorry," Kuroo apologized and I nodded.

"It's fine. I really don't mind," I smiled at them. "But to be clear I'm just not ready to be involved with someone for now. Although, I really don't mind when you guys tease me for fun. I love seeing you guys enjoying yourselves. Don't worry, I'm not offended at all."

I don't know why but that last line made my chest hurt. There was nothing offending with their teasing, I'm fine with it. But the thought of them worrying about me just because I'm weary of being in a relationship right now makes my heartbreak. I don't ever want them to worry about me with that sort of petty thing.

 **_Because love_** **_is a petty thing._ **

"I have you guys," I tried to lift them up again. "Don't worry about me. What comes around goes around anyway."

And that made them coo again and faked cry in front of me. Which made me chuckle at their stupidity.

¸.*♡*.¸

"Alright," I stood up after fixing my things. "I'll be going now."

They all muttered their farewells as I left our club room. They were busy cleaning up, and as the only girl in the group, it was a perk to be dismissed earlier.

I walked through the hallways, bidding simple _'goodbyes'_ to those who approached me, smiling at them at the process. It was already around five in the afternoon, and the sunset's color palette reflected upon the students' faces and among the walls. The shades of orange, yellow and red illuminated the floor I was striding on, playing with the shadows by skipping them.

Humming a tune and skipping along, I stopped by a near convenience store to get some snacks. Entering, the slight jingle of the entrance bell greeted me at the same time as the cashier.

"Long time no see y/n," Ukai-san welcomed me. I waved at him happily and shot a simple _'how are you?'_

Proceeding to the aisle where onigiris are displayed, I heard the bells jingling again indicating that another customer arrived. I decided to go with 2 onigiris, 1 ramen, and a juice. It's either this is enough or too much. Or maybe even too little to consume?

**_I mean a girl's gotta eat, right?_ **

"Wow," An apathetic voice commented. I looked up and saw him, a tug forming my lips into a smirk and so does he.

"Well if it isn't 'Kaashi-kun?"

"It's Akaashi, actually," He chuckled, staring at me with those blue- oh wait green? - eyes. I feel my stomach churn a bit, probably because of hunger. "But 'Kaashi is fine."

**_Can't wait to eat._ **

"You like onigiris too, huh?"

"Yeah, so what about it?" I eyed him suspiciously.

**_Don't steal my food._ **

"Nothing. I like them too."

 **_Oh wow. He sure is pretty and a little bored-looking. But boy_ ** **_,_ ** **_is he weird._ **

"Okay 'Kaashi, or whatever you pronounce your name," I set the _treasures_ – yes, they are _treasures_ – on the counter as Akaashi followed behind bringing his own **_3_** onigiris. "Why are you conversing with me? You don't seem like the type to talk to anyone you just met."

I feel him being taken aback by my sentiment but he was probably just as confused too. He shrugged.

"Considering that you shot me a challenging look earlier," he trailed off. "You might consider me as a rival, right?"

I eyed him again, "Yeah, so what about it? It's not like I was discrete about it."

"I'd like to get to know my rival more."

I burst out laughing.

"Good one 'Kaashi," I beamed at him with his even more confused look. "No one wants to _'get to know their rival'_ more." Cue the air quotations.

He tilted his head, an amused gleam in his eyes.

**_Goddamn, why are his eyes so ethereal?_ **

"How could I challenge a rival if I've got no idea about them?"

His cockiness was getting out of character and it kind of got my attention. Admittedly, it was kinda _adorably hot_. If you get me?

"You think you can intimidate me?" I just smiled at him. Genuinely. "Sure you're good. But have you heard me?"

"I hope to."

"Don't worry, you will," I picked up my mini groceries. "But the moment you'll hear it would be the day you'd lose that cocky side of yours.

"You're one to talk."

I smirked at him. "Let the battle begin, 'Kaashi," and walked out of the store not even waiting for him to talk.

 **_He's really endearing, and of course, his voice is something_ ** **_. But I won't lose to him._ **

Giddily I skipped through the stone-paved path. Admiring as the sunset transitioned slowly into a purple hue. A thought popped on my head of how I was getting jitters of excitement from that mini-friendly-rivalry feud.

**_Just you wait Akaashi._ **


	6. ♪ lyric four ♪

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
[ _Façade_ ]  
0:00━━━━━━━━━0:45  
◅◅ ▷ ▻▻

¸.*♡*.¸

**_" GUYS, THERE WILL BE AN ELIMINATION ROUND BY THE NEXT 2 WEEKS!!! "_ **

Bokuto-san ran past the hallways to the door of our club room. Panting, while saying word by word of that statement. He went ahead of me while I just followed behind him with hands inside my pocket. People kept staring and giggling when they heard Bokuto-san's yelling.

**_How embarrassing. I could never be that loud._ **

But Bokuto-san is Bokuto-san, he was born for the crowd and I could never be more entertained to witness it. I finally kept up with him and as I entered the club room everyone was asking questions.

> _"What?!"_
> 
> _"What do you mean elimination round?!"_
> 
> _"What day next, next week?"_
> 
> _"This has never happened before!"_

"Let me explain first!" Bokuto yelled, still catching his breath from all the hyperactive running. "Akaashi please explain."

**_You know what? I should just-_ **

"The club moderator talked with us earlier," I began. "He informed Bokuto-san that the bands who registered yesterday exceeded the maximum cut-off. This is why they held an _emergency_ elimination contest. According to Takeda-sensei, the registration had reach 15 groups which I am guessing exceeded the usual participants– not that I know anything yet about the whole situation but that's basically it."

The others nodded and took in the information I had just relayed. I glared at Bokuto-san for being so spontaneous. I had no idea about this whole situation, but as the kouhai and new member of this band, I have to show them I am willing to be of help at anything.

> _"Well, we have to start practicing now do we?"_
> 
> _"I have class in 5 minutes."_
> 
> _"'Mkay, Akaashi-kun-"_
> 
> _"Akaashi is fine Konoha-san."_
> 
> _"Then Konoha is fine too."_

I smiled lightly at that and bowed at all of them before leaving.

"Akaashi!!! If you happen to see Kuroo or anyone from the Nekoma please inform them about the contest thing!" Bokuto yelled. _Again_.

"Alright, Bokuto-san."

"Thank you Agasheeee!"

**_Is it weird that I could literally hear his grin from here?_ **

¸.*♡*.¸

My chin rested on my palm as my other hand rested on the table, my fingers tapping on the table out of habit as I was waiting for my other classmates and the professor to arrive. Students entered one by one, filling the room with their chatters as they step in. I was watching through the window, with my earphones plugged in when I feel someone approach me.

"Well if it isn't 'Kaashi-kun," I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. My lips formed into a smirk before facing her. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Hmmm. I forgot actually," sarcasm also embedded in my voice. She laughed, taking a seat beside me, and I feel my stomach churning.

**_What is this?_ **

"By the way, Bokuto-san told me to inform you about the sudden contest next, next week."

"Oh yeah! Tetsurou already told us, he already talked with Bokuto," She stated. Her index finger pressed on top of her upper lip while she pouted.

**_How cu- No._ **

"We were gonna have a meeting together with your band later." Her finger raised up in the air, as she remembered what she was going to say. "Bokuto asked me to tell you if I see you."

"Okay. Thanks uh-"

"You don't even know my name, yet you act so cocky around me," she feigned being offended with a hand on her chest.

**_She sure does a lot of hand gestures. How carefree._ **

"It's l/n y/n by the way. How can you _'get to know your rival'_ if you don't even know the first thing you must about them?"

"Silly," I flicked her forehead now that I was facing her. "I knew your name, I just don't know what to call you."

**_Yes, I lied._ **

"Oh!"

**_Dense._ **

"Just call me y/n. I'm comfortable with first name basis so it's fine."

"Okay y/n-san-"

"Not with the -san," she whined.

I immediately turned in front as the professor entered and greeted us. Perfect timing.

**_Why is my stomach churning so bad? I don't even feel hungry._ **

¸.*♡*.¸

"Okay! I have a plan so that we could beat all our rivals in the upcoming contest!" Bokuto-san exclaimed.

Every member of Fukurodani and Nekoma is gathered in the Fukurodani club room. I was sitting next to Konoha while covering my face with embarrassment from Bokuto-san's antics. The other members were no different from me. Y/n was seated across beside Kenma, and she was teasing him by pressing his sides, an attempt to tickle him. Unfortunately for her, the latter didn't seem to have any ticklish spots. Her playfulness made me smile a bit while peeking through my fingers that were covering my face.

"You do know that we're rivals too right?" Kuroo-san spoke up. His face looking entertained with Bokuto-san's stupidity.

"Yes but," He held a fist up and everyone groaned. "If you want to beat us, you have to get better too! That's why we will work together until we're the only groups left to face each other."

"Keep your mouth shut owl-head!"

"What?! Why?!"

"How could you even assume that you're better than us?! We literally placed a rank higher than you last year!"

"Guah! Well, we have Akaashi now! So get ready bed-head!" Bokuto stuck his tongue out.

"Our y/n is better! And my drums are better than you!"

"What?! Unacceptable!!! Guys, back me up here! Akaashi!"

"No thanks," everyone from our side chorused, which made the other party laugh.

"Anyways, what was your plan Bokuto?" y/n asked, her voice laced with curiosity and excitement.

"Ehem," Bokuto-san pretended to clear his throat, and everyone laughed at it. "First! I gotta ask you guys if you're all free later! Starting with... Akaashi!"

I looked up and shrugged, "sure."

"Konoha?"

> "I guess."

"Sarukui?"

> "Sureeeee"

"Yukie-chan? Kaori-chan?"

> "We actually have deadlines for tomorrow, we'll try to stop by if got the time," Kaori-chan answered for the both of them.

"Hmm okay!" Bokuto smiled devilishly and turned to Kuroo, "your turn brotha!"

> "For you bro, I'm in!" Then they did a high five and the finger gun thing.

"Fukunaga, you coming?"

> "Seems fun, why not?"

"Great! Ken-"

> "He's coming." Kuroo interrupted while glowering at Kenma. The poor blonde didn't have any choice but to scowl at him and curse while playing his game.

"Lev, Yaku?"

> "Count us in," Yaku responded and Lev nodded in agreement.

"Okay, dearest y/n?" Bokuto said lovingly while we all looked at him in disgust. He sounded so charming that it almost made me choke in my own saliva- sorry that's disgusting. Y/n giggled at Bokuto's charm.

"Sure, dearest Bokuto-san," and Bokuto pretended to be hit by cupid's arrow, faking falling and Kuroo catching him in a dramatic way. Reciting lines from Romeo and Juliet, which has totally nothing to do with what just happened, but Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san.

**_Dear huh? Hmmm. What about Dearest Akaa- What am I thinking?_ **

"Okay then!" Bokuto-san clapped and jumped up and down in full enthusiasm. "Drumroll puh-lease!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_(cue the drumroll)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_(sorry wrong drum)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_"We're going to have a Karaoke night later!"_ **   
  
  


_Silence._   
  
  


"What?!"

¸.*♡*.¸

No one escaped Bokuto-san's clutches that night. Not even Kenma. He threatened to leave the band if no one will show up tonight which _unsurprisingly_ didn't work. But when he got into his emo-mode, that's when everyone started to comfort him and assured him that they will come. Although Kuroo-san, Fukunaga, and Y/n were really down for it from the start though. Me? I would be there willingly or _unwillingly_. We all know why. No questions asked.

I went down from my dormitory after making sure I locked the doors and turned the lights off. I met up with Bokuto-san right then as his own dorm was below mine and we walked towards the karaoke booth. It was already 6:50 PM and everyone was informed to meet at 7 PM, so we scurried off at an even faster pace. When we arrived, almost everyone was there except for Y/n.

"Heyyyy!" _Ah. There she is._ Exactly 7 PM sharp. I glanced at her and she blew a raspberry at me, "tonight will be the night, 'Kaashi-kun."

She went towards me, who's a little bit distanced from the group. Bokuto-san was busy bickering with Kuroo-san, Kenma was busy scrolling through his phone and Fukunaga was joining him, while the other four: Konoha, Sarukui, Lev, and Yaku were busy making conversation. Unfortunately, our two managers didn't make it. I was at the corner because I felt shy, being new and all. So I greatly appreciate y/n for noticing me, even if it's for boasting our talents.

**_Not that I'm confident with it but I find it fun to exchange comebacks with her._ **

"Oh, really?" I can't help but shot a cocky response, "I doubt your voice could change a man. Let alone develop feelings for you."

Her eyes widened, but not in surprise nor preparing for an even better comeback. The look in her eyes told something... something I can't quite point out. Guilt washed over me. Maybe I took it too far. No, I really did. What am I gonna do? She pursed her lips and I've no idea if it's for containing her tears or for trying to formulate an insulting comeback. I hoped for the latter but it wasn't it nor it was the former.

"I'm sor-"

"Let's go!!!" Bokuto exclaimed and ushered everyone in. Before I could even apologize, she was dragged inside by Kenma. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as she tried to stifle a laugh.

**_But I knew it was all a facade._ **

I stood there, now having second thoughts about going inside. I was about to turn around and just reason out an embarrassing stomach ache, but Bokuto-san came out hollering my name and dragged me into the booth.

**_Guess I have no choice. This is gonna be so awkward. This is all my fault, god._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> media and song used belong to their rightful owners. i used them purely for visualization purposes. thank you :)
> 
> hi! hope you guys liked this chapter. hmm. i wonder why y/n (you) got offended despite her patient nature?


	7. ♪ lyric five ♪

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
[ _A Long Karaoke Night_ ]  
0:00━━━━━━━━━0:45  
◅◅ ▷ ▻▻

¸.*♡*.¸

**[ Akaashi's POV ]**

**_" RA-RA-RA-A-A, RA-MA-RA-MA-MA "_ **

Bokuto-san's voice boomed through the microphone. It wasn't really the pleasant kind. The supposed-to-be so-called karaoke practice now just turned into karaoke night. They – we, rather – decided to rent this booth instead of singing outside.

Since no one really wants for others to complain about Bokuto-san's attempt at a _rock-and-roll_ voice. Dinner was also served since they decided to have this Friday night as a little get-together instead.

**_So much for practice._ **

"GA-GA, OOO-LA-LA," Kuroo joined in and everybody was laughing their ass off. Even y/n whom I insulted earlier, and even me who's still guilty.

_"WANT YAR BAD ROMANCE~"_

Whenever I look at her, she would simply avoid eye contact or turn to Kenma and bother him. Sometimes she would join in a little with Bokuto's singing in her place, just mumbling the lyrics, inaudible in my distance.

**_I want to hear her sing._ **

"Okay! Now y/n, it's your turn to sing!" Kuroo placed the microphone right in front of her. "Show Fukurodani's new member who's much better!"

"WHAT?!" Bokuto stepped in, "even though I really love you dear y/n, but our Akaashi is very good. I mean you heard him right?"

Her ears perked up and she stared straight back at me as if an idea popped on her head.

"I'll show you," she said through the microphone, and I have no idea if it's directed towards Bokuto or me. I gulped.

**_Should I feel relieved that she still acknowledged my presence? Or should I be leaving now?_ **

"Akaashi," I stiffened and looked at her with a questioning look, "I'll prove you wrong."

Her tone was so serious that I gulped involuntarily. Everyone was whispering _'what are they going on about?'_ but it seems like the gamer blonde was the only one unsurprised. Which made me assume that y/n probably told him what happened.

She snatched the mic from Kuroo, which made the latter raised his arms up in the air muttering a _'woah chill babe'_ which earned him a glare from the former. She was muttering all sorts of _words-i-thankfully-couldn't-hear_ while furiously pressing the buttons on to choose a song.

A familiar beat turned up and I feel like I'm sweating all over. I tried to hide my flustered expression with my intertwined hands covering my mouth and elbows propped on my knees. Trying to look calm and collected as possible but it seems like Konoha and Sakurui noticed my fidgety stance.

♪ **_" I'm feeling sexy and free, like glitter's raining on me. "_** ♪

My eyes widened at the first line. She was looking directly at me, hitting that high note effortlessly. Everyone was cheering, Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san were dancing around, Yaku was yodeling y/n's name acting like a fanboy, Lev was headbanging, Kenma was snickering for whatever reason, and Konoha and Sakurui were looking at me too intently for my comfort.

♪ **_" You're like a shot of pure gold, I think I'm about to explode. "_** ♪

She was now pointing at me and everyone was in ' _ooooooooo_ ' and no, I was the one about to explode. My cheeks were heating up to the point of a noticeable red, I was hoping that the dimmed lights would be sufficient enough to cover it. It did though, except for those who are seating next to me.

**_Goddamnit, y/n._ **

_[ seating positions (curved) ]_

_[ akaashi - konoha - sakurui - kenma - lev - yaku ]_

While y/n was at the front her heart out – or anger – and the two knuckleheads dancing around her.

♪ **_" I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. "_** ♪

♪ **_" Now I'm breathing like I'm running, 'cause, you're taking me there. "_** ♪

♪ **_" Don't you know, You spin me out of control. "_** ♪

She smirked at me and that's when I realized.

**_This is gonna be a long night._ **

¸.*♡*.¸

**[ Your POV ]**

I walked back to my seat after my sudden intermission. As I sat beside Kenma, he snickered and I realized what just happened.

**_Ohmygod. All that tension, just to prove Akaashi something._ **

"You sure put your all, back there," Kenma keeps snickering, annoyingly and I punched him.

"Shut up," I grumbled and started to take a bite off the onigiris we ordered. Konoha-san and Sakurui-san were now in front after Bokuto and Tetsurou forcibly convinced them. _Keyword: forcibly_. "His expressions were worth-"

Kenma nudged me and I glared at him, I looked sideways and saw that Akaashi was approaching me. I avoided eye contact with him, because aside from my embarrassment a minute ago I'm still quite offended by what he said. He touched, a rather more sensitive topic than I would've expected.

"Y/n-chan," I flinched and Kenma eyed me knowingly before whispering.

"Talk to him," Kenma started to get up while I tug his sleeves repetitively, urging him to stay, "this bitc- just listen to what he's about to say. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean what he said earlier."

I pouted and he sighed, "just hear him out, 'kay?" He ruffled my head and went towards Tetsurou to annoy the latter. Akaashi approached me one more time.

**_Guess I have no choice huh?_ **

I motioned him to sit down and he did. Before I could even talk he was already bowing at me.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, his voice monotone but still the words showed meaning, "I shouldn't have said that earlier, I know this isn't a reason but I got carried away."

I didn't respond, I lift his head to stop him from bowing down. It's not that big of a deal for him to be like that. I stayed quiet and let him continue.

"I really don't have any reasons for my poor manners earlier but I sincerely apologize, y/n," he took a breath, "but I would understand if you won't talk to me again-"

"Chill out," I stared at him weirdly, "it was offending I admit."

Of course, it was. Having a pretty boy telling you no one would like you, would hurt your ego. Badly.

"But if you didn't mean it that way then I guess I'd forgive you," I shrugged, "you didn't mean it right?"

"Of course not."

"You should make it up to me then."

"I'd do anything."

I blushed before looking away, " _hmpf, you think you're so slick huh."_

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," I rolled my eyes at him, "sing one song with me and treat me to ice cream."

"Deal."

I smiled. That's all it would take. It wasn't anything serious, and I certainly did not want to hold a grudge against Akaashi. Who is becoming one of the sweetest people I've met by the way.

"Alright," I clapped to get their attention, "me and Akaashi will do a duet after Kenma."

"The fuck- Kuro please," Kenma sighed exasperatedly.

"Aw, but I wanna hear ya sing too-"

"I won't stay up late if you'd tell her off."

I groaned knowingly while Tetsurou definitely fell for that sly all-nighter. _Damn you, Kenma._

"Well, the earlier we sing the earlier you'd get your ice cream," Akaashi suggested and my eyes lit up.

"This is why I still want to be friends with you."

"You're just using me."

I stuck my tongue out at him and dragged him towards the mini stage, took out two microphones, and shoved the other one to him. I started pressing the numbers to the song.

_[ Play: Greek Tragedy by The Wombats ]_

"You know this song right?" I challenged him, and he nodded hesitatingly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, "loosen up, it wasn't a serious matter. We're good now."

Akaashi smiled, and I swear I felt butterflies. But that's normal since he's such a pretty and kind guy. It doesn't mean anything. I guess.

♪ **_" We're smashing mics in karaoke bars, you're running late with half your make-up on. "_** ♪

I grooved along as I sang to the first part of the verse. The others cheered along and Kenma was looking at me teasingly. Akaashi was still a bit stiff until Bokuto was yodeling his name all over again and again.

♪ **_" This method acting might pay our bills, but soon enough there'll be a different role to fill. "_** ♪

_"Oh come on Akaashi! You're gonna keep your mouth shut just because your singing with a pretty girl?!"_

That seemed to do the trick and pull Akaashi back to himself. I laughed and mouthed him a _'your turn.'_ He nodded and brought the microphone to his lips, which I couldn't help but stare at. His thin lips were parting to sing the next lines, and I just can't help but feel all tingly when his soothing voice boomed through the speakers.

**_♫_ ** **_" I love this feeling, but I hate this part. "_ ** **_♫_ **

**_♫_ ** **_" I wanted this to work so much, I drew up our plans on a chart. "_ ** **_♫_ **

He was staring at me while singing those exact lines, his eyes never leaving mine and I could feel everyone cooing at the back. Especially Tetsurou and Bokuto's ' _oho.'_ I hitched a breath and sang with him, determined not to be caught off guard nor just feel this weird feeling whatsoever. It's getting way too much for my own comfort.

**_Oh god, this is gonna be a long night._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs used belong to their rightful owners. i used them purely for visualization purposes. thank you :)
> 
> hi everyone! have a great day. lots of love.


End file.
